Secret Avengers 2
Secret Avengers 2 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Adventures of Superheroes. Synopsis What does it take to get Black Widow, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, Black Cat and Quake full status as official members of the Avengers...? How about saving Code Blue from certain doom and turning back an Alien Invasion?!? Transcript *'Black Widow': In you go, Melter! *'Quake': Maybe next time, you and Paste Pot Pete will think twice before you mix it up with... *'Black Cat': The Secret Avengers! *'Meagan McLaren': Hello, ladies-- Meagan McLaren, Daily Bugle Network. That was quite a stunt you pulled out htere just now, do you mind asking... ...what are your names? *'Black Widow': I'm Black Widow, this is Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, Black Cat and Quake. *(At Base) *'Lucy Mann': Uh, girls, look. *'Black Widow': Uh-oh. *'Black Cat': That doesn't look good. Can they see us? *'Quake': No. *'Toad Commander Torrak': This is Toad Commander Torrak. I do not need to remind you, Captain, how important your mission is... if we don't acquire a champaion Krrk to represent our planet then we will be inaded and made into slaves by the alien beyond...! *'Towtruk': Krrk-- understand, Toad Commander! We are to abduct them and return it to the home planet so that might fight for us in the arena. Do not fail us. Captain Toad Commander out! --Krrk-- *'Black Cat': Holy cow! Do you know what that means?! *'Quake': That's right, Felicia and that's how we're going to make a difference! And get noticed...! Girls, we're going yo save them! Let's go! *(At Space) *'Speaker': Attention all Toads! Target has been located! The mightiest being on this planet is currently aboard a massive airship hovering high above one of their metropoliatan sectors. Prepare magnetif freeze rays! *(At Earth) *'Iron Man': Move, Code Blue! We don't know exactly what we're up against. But when an alien ship suddenlt appears above. We-- *'Mordecai': Did you, guys hear something outside? *'Falcon': Huh? *'Toad Soldier 1': Move Swifty, Toad Soldiers! Our sensors indicate is just ahead... *(Secret Team arrives and beats the Toad Soldiers up) *(Towtruk arrives) *'Black Widow': Okay, Rocky-- this shouldn't take too-- --looff! *'Black Cat': Ouch-- Natasha, are you okay...? *'Black Widow': I know I'm only supposed to distract them, but how long they gonna take...?! *'Black Cat': Hopefully they'll have it all taken care of soon... *'Wendy': Aha! Here's the room we looking forsure glad those a Toads decided to write it in English! *'Jane': Now all we have to do is start tearing out wires and cables and hope that we can disable yhe ship-- fast! *(At outside the falling, falling ship...) *'Black Cat': Hey! Don't look now, but... look! They did it! They disabled the Toad Ship! *'Black Widow': Uh-oh. Towturk -- isn't that your ride falling out of the sky?! *'Towtruk': Oh, dear-- That's not good at all. *'Toad Soldier': Attention, Toad Soldiers-- abort mission and abandon ship! Repeat, abort the mission and abandon ship immediately! We're outta here! *'Black Widow': What--?! Wait-- *'Black Cat': Abandon ship...?!? That means-- *'Black Widow': That the others only one steering that ship! *'Black Cat': We thought that if we gave those Toads some "Car Trouble" They'd just turn around and go home! *'Black Widow': But if they're just gonna leave their ship to crash-- *'Black Cat': ---I don't think that's gonna sit well with the people in the city below! *'Black Widow': No. *'Black Cat': How's it going?! *'Black Widow': What do we do?! *'Quake': Well, the ship is definitely going down-- but we have gotten some of the steering back! Our way question now is-- --where do we crash it?!?!? *'Black Widow': We don't have enough time to steer it out into the country-- *'Black Cat': There! What's that?! An abamdoned drive-in movie theatter--~ That looks good-- *'Quake': You know, girlfriends this is definitely the kind of publicity we need! We're gonna be heroes--! --if we make it through this alive...! *'Black Widow': Whoa... I don't thibk I should've had that second bowl of rooty tooty sugar bombs for breakfast... urk! *'Black Cat': Did we make it?! Are we alive?! Are you guys okay...?! Am I okay...? *'Black Widow': Code Blue! *'Iron Man': I've got to hand it to you, too, ladies-- we all started to thaw out as soon as the Toad Men ran away, but we still saw and heard everything you Secret Avengers did-- You stopped the Toad Men from kiddnapping, an enormous spacecraft into the heart of the city-- you saved us all! *'Hulk': All right! *'Falcon': Way to go! *'Iron Man': I think we can all agree that the time has come to welcome, Black Widow, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, Black Cat and Quake to the team! Your offical Avengers ID Cards. Black Widow, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, Black Cat and Quake. *'Spider-Man': Welcome aboard! *'of Secret Avengers 2' Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited